Ayame Uchiha und Saiki Uchiha vs Yagura, Madai Momochi und Ao
Prolog Ayame Uchiha und Saiki Uchiha haben von Pain den Auftrag erhalten, das Sanbi zu fangen. Zu diesem Zweck lassen sie sich auf dem Weg nach Kirigakure von einer Abteilung Anbu fangen und ins Gefängnis gebracht. Dortwerden sie von einem Spion Kisames, Madai Momochi, befreit, indem er die beiden Wachen der Zellen tötet und sie anschließend zur Residenz des Mizukages bringt. Nachdem sie den Raum betreten haben, sehen sie den Mizukage auf seinem Thron. Ohne Vorwarnung erschafft Ayame einen Diener aus Dunkelheit und greift den Mizukage sofort an, der daraufhin als Mizu Bunshin zerfällt und der echte Yagura neben dem Thron erscheint. Es folgt ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Saiki und Yagura, in das sich Madai einmischt. Madai wirft ihm vor, das Dorf Kirigakure ins Chaos gestürzt zu haben und will Yagura mit einem Kunai angreifen. Der Angriff wird jedoch von einem Oinin abgewehrt, der sich kurz darauf als Ao zu erkennen gibt. Ao erklärt Madai, dass der Mizukage von einem Genjutsu kontrolliert wird, das nur durch ein Sharingan ausgelöst werden kann. Als Madai erkennt, dass Akatsuki Yagura zur Marionette gemacht und damit Kirigakure ruiniert hat, greift er Saiki Wut entbrannt an. Saiki wehrt den Angriff ab und packt Madais freien Arm, dreht ihn nach hinten und tritt ihn gegen eine Wand. Madai prallt gegen die Wand und sinkt bewusstlos zusammen. Daraufhin formt Ao Fingerzeichen und legt die rechte Hand auf den Mizukage, um das Genjutsu aufzulösen und den Mizukage somit zu befreien. Als Ao sich zum Angriff bereit macht, hält ihn Yagura davon ab, da dies "sein Kampf" ist. Die Kraft des Sanbi Yagura stümt auf Ayame zu und sie wirft ihm ihre Marionette entgegen. Sie formt Fingerzeichen und ihre Marionette schleudert Dornen von seinem Körper, denen Yagura jedoch ausweichen kann. Er erscheint vor Ayame und bringt sie mit einem Schlag zu Boden. Ayame löst ihren Schattendiener auf und sammelt ihr dunkles Chakra um ihre Arme. Es bilden sich zwei Schlangen und es gelingt ihr, Yagura mithilfe von Yumehekei Takushi zu fesseln. Saiki, der den Kampf bislang beobachtet hat, formt Fingerzeichen und stürmt auf Yagura zu befreien. Um sich aus dem Schlangengriff zu befreien, lässt Yagura das Sanbi no Koromo frei und es bildet sich ein Schweif. Nachdem er einen Schrei loslässt, der die Schlangen auflöst, spuckt Yagura Saiki einen Wasserball entgegen, der ihn wegschleudert. Anschließend zieht Yagura sein Schwert, dass er mit seinem Chakra von Wasser umgeben lässt. Das Wasser beginnt zu vibrieren und erschafft dadurch eine messerscharfe Klinge, mit der er auf Ayame zustürmt. Er holt zum Schlag aus, doch Ayame kann rechtzeitig ausweichen. Nun bildet sich ein zweiter Schweif und Saiki und Ayame bemerken, dass Yaguras Geschwindigkeit beim zweiten Angriff enorm gesteigert ist. Im letzten Moment gelingt es Saiki Ayame mit dem Shunshin no Jutsu zu retten, jedoch bekommt er eine klaffende Wunde am rechten Arm zugefügt. Ayame kann sich nur kurz bei Saiki bedanken ehe Yagura erneut zum Schlag ausholt. Sie greift nach ihrer Sense, um den Schwerthieb abzuwehren jedoch wird sie immer weiter nach hinten gedrückt, bis die Sense schließlich unter der Kraft von Yagura zerbricht. Als er erneut attackiert, aktiviert Ayame erneut ihr dunkles Chakra. Als der Mizukage wieder auf dem Boden landet und sie angreifen will, springt Ayame zurück und öffnet ihr rechtes Auge. Als die schwarzen Flammen des Amaterasu Yagura einhüllen bildet sich der dritte Schweif des Sanbi aus. Seine Haut beginnt abzublättern und dadurch das Amaterasu von seinem Körper entfernt. Kurz darauf ist das Sanbi vollständig befreit und verwüstet das Dach der Kageresidenz. Es beginnt Chakra in seinem Mund zu sammeln und feuert anschließend ein riesiges Wassergeschoss auf Ayame und Saiki, welches die Außenwand des Gebäudes durchschlägt und durch Kirigakure fegt. Mehrere Kiri-Nin beobachten die Zerstörung und beginnen sofort mit der umliegenden Evakuierung vor dem Sanbi. Durch die Anstrengungen des Amaterasu muss Ayame ihr Auge schließen und sackt leicht zusammen als Nagini wieder einen Angriff startet und das Sanbi durch einen Biss ihres ätzenden Giftes zu lähmen, jedoch prallt ihr Angriff an dessen Panzerung ab. Saiki formt derweil trotz der heftigen Verletzung an seinem Arm ein Chidori und stürmt auf Sanbi zu. Mithilfe seines Sharingan kann er den Schwanzhieben ausweichen und den Rücken des Bijū erklimmen. Er rammt das Chidori mit aller Kraft gegen dessen Panzer, jedoch richtet der Angriff nur einen winzigen Kratzer an, ehe er durch seine Chakrawelle weggeschleudert wird und hart auf dem Boden landet. Da all ihre Angriffe scheinbar wirkungslos sind, beschließen die beiden, das Sanbi bewegungsunfähig zu machen und zu fesseln. Ayame lässt Nagini verschwinden und erschafft erneut eine Schattenmarionette mittels Yumeikai no Dorei, der sich auf Sanbi zubewegt und sich um dessen Beine wickelt. Um das Sanbi von Ayame abzulenken feuert Saiki mehrere Feuerbälle auf ihn während sich die Marionette immer weiter um den riesigen Bijū Körper legt. Trotz großer Gegenwehr kann es sich nun kaum noch bewegen, sodass Saiki mit seinem Chidori hunderte von Senbon erschafft und auf ihn wirft. Die Nadeln können tief genug eindringen, um Sanbi zu paralysieren und es so zur Beruhigung bringen. Plötzlich jedoch richtet sich Sanbi wieder auf und zerstört mit einer gewaltigen Chakramenge einen Großteil der Fesseln, sowie die Chidori Senbon in seinem Körper. Zwar versucht Ayame ihr Jutsu wieder zu verstärken, jedoch stürmt plötzlich wie aus dem nichts Madai auf sie zu und rammt ihr ein Kunai in den Magen, um sich an Akatsuki zu rechen. Die Fesseln lösen sich vollständig und das Sanbi beginnt grell zu leuchten. Das gesamte Chakra des Bijū wird als Energie freigesetzt, die kurz darauf die Umgebung verwüstet. Ayame und Saiki versuchen zu fliehen, die beiden sind aber zu erschöpft, um der Energiewelle lange zu entkommen. Im letzten Moment baut sich eine riesige Felsmauer auf, die die Welle lange genug aufhalten kann, damit ein Mann Saiki und Ayame retten kann. Nachwirkungen Nach dem Kampf mit Yagura ist nicht nur Kirigakure stark verwüstet, sondern das Sanbi konnte sich vom Körper des Mizukage trennen, was dessen Tod zur Folge hatte. Das Sanbi versteckt sich seitdem in einem See, wo es später von Deidara und Tobi gefangen wird. In Kirigakure wird über den neuen Mizukage abgestimmt und mit der Wahl von Mei Terumi endet die Schreckensherrschaft des Yondaime Mizukage Kategorie:Kämpfe